Despair
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: This. Is. Crap. And. The. title. In. The. Story. Is. A. Lie. Sorry.


A Story by CookieChu (Jessie Clark)

The Title-Akumu (nightmares)

The Summary- Rithu has a nightmare, then realises that she had never really left him, mentally or physically

Disclaimer**- I don't own anything that served as inspiration on this story**

Rithu's POV

_The weak splattering of the rain mixed with the tears that trickled down my pale cheeks. Her glowing form shuddered as she sobbed, her disappearing arms wrapped around my shoulders. _

"_Furna...please," I choked out, just as lightning lighted up the surrounding area. I knew things were gonna be different, now that Dialga had been restored and that the Time-Gears had been returned, but__** this**__...?_

"_I'm sorry, Rithu. Sorrier than you could ever imagine," Furna's voice was faded; worn and weary. "Dusknoir told me."_

"_Told you...what?"_

"_That if Time was restored, if the Time-gears were returned...that Pokemon of the future would disappear. And, that includes me."_

"_But...without you..." My voice cracked. "Without you...I can't do anything without you!"_

"_Rithu...I was lucky to have met you. You are truly one-of-a-kind, and I will always, __**always**__, remember you, dear..." Her form brightened, and then she was gone._

_Gone. _

_From me. _

_**Forever.**_

_I stared at the ground in incomprehension. My heart wrenched in grief. I felt a great shatter in my mind, signifying than she was dead, gone from this world. _

"_Stay strong...get back to Treasure Town and...and tell everyone about what happened here..."_

_I jerked my head upwards as that familiar teasing voice echoed in my mind; so close, I could almost feel her non-existent presence upon my cold lips briefly, but I shook it off as a part of my delusional ravings. The sky cried heavily and thunder rumbled loudly, as if urging me onwards. I staggered up, weak from the pressure my sorrow was pressing upon my frail body. Running, I reached the Rainbow StoneShip and stumbled onto it, crawling into the glowing centre and looking up at the looming tower, which was disappearing rapidly as the Ship zoomed over the floating islands that made up the Hidden Island. _

"_Temporal Tower is getting farther and farther away. And so...So is Furna...oh..."_

I shot up from my bed, sweating majorly. I narrowed my eyes as moonlight filtered through the opened jaws of Sharpedo Bluff. The waves lapped gently against the weathered rock as the stars cast their light upon the water. I slipped out of the warm, comfortable bed and stalked to the edge of the toothy cliff and sat down, my legs dangling over the bottom jaw of Sharpedo Bluff. The pitch black sky forced the moon high up into the sky and enveloped the clouds in a torrent of darkness.

"Humph!"

A huff of annoyance came in the direction of the beds resting in the corner. I smirked.

_Flashback~_

_Waves lapped on the beach slowly. The golden sand slipped under my feet as I walked along, until I found a hollow spot with golden grass. I sat down. The sun was slowly setting. The Krabby were blowing bubbles, which shone like mini rainbows in the orange sun. _

'_It has been a while since I last saw this...' I thought._

'_In fact, the last time I saw this was...' I paused abruptly. 'Was...when I met...Furna..."_

_Memories flashed through my mind. I tried to shake them away, but, I couldn't. The painful recollections sent unbidden tears to my eyes, and they began to overflow and roll down my cheeks onto the sand._

'_And...' I stood up and ran to a spot near the entrance to Beach Cave._

'_This is the spot where I met her...'_

_I fell onto my knees, crying unashamedly. _

'_But... now...Furna is gone...And...I miss her...'_

_After an undeterminable amount of time, I heard a voice call out._

"_Hey!"_

_I heard footsteps approach, so I stood up and turned to see Bidoof jogging up to me. _

"_*pant, pant* you were taking so long..." he gasped for breath. "I wondered what was keeping you from dinner, yup, yup!"_

_I didn't respond._

"_Um, Rithu? By golly, you sure look pale! Are you OK?"_

"_..."_

"_Rithu?"_

_I turned and, eyes watering, and threw myself on him._

"_Oh, Bidoof!" I wailed, sobbing into his brown coat._

"_Wah! What?"_

"_Hey...look!"_

_I refused to answer._

"_Rithu, look, by golly!"_

_I reluctantly turned around to see something I thought I would never see in my life again._

"_Took you long enough, __**dear**__~ I wondered when you would come out of your self-pity!"_

"_...!" I stared at the solid form in front of me in awed shock._

"_Furna?"_

"_No, I'm a Sableye," She replied with vast sarcasm. "What do you think, you stupid Riolu?"_

_I smirked for the first time in months._

"_So, you came back, eh? You just can't get enough of my__** awesomeness**__, can you?"_

"_Well, actually, you were feeling damned in self pity, so I decided to come back to make you feel like the pile of __**crap**__ that you are"_

"_What's the difference?"_

"_A lot. You aren't supposed to feel like that!"_

"_Thanks..."_

"_No! You're a pile of self-pitying __**crap**__!"_

_Behind her subtle wit, though, a smile was spreading across her face rapidly, and I noticed that Bidoof, who was smirking, back up a few paces. I frowned in confusion, and then turned my attention back to the vixen that stood a mile or so away, her long; russet brown hair blowing is the slight wind that had started. _

"_Oh, hug me, you ignoramus ~"_

_I had no trouble following __**that**__ order. I ran to her and wrapped her is a bone-crushing embrace. One which she happily returned. I cried on her shoulder, just as rain started to fall. Thunder rolled in the sky, and I felt a sob rack my partner's body._

"_You OK?" I asked softly. No reply, but her grip on me intensified. _

"_Come on, dear..." I murmured. I detached myself from her and slowly headed back in the direction of Wigglytuff's Guild. I glared at Bidoof, who was snickering about something that, from the obvious glances that Furna gave me, had a risqué tone hovering in his dry smile. I merely poked my tongue out at him, childish, I know, but I was distracted by the brunette that was firmly holding me around the waist. _

"_Well, looks like we'll have to build a spare room in the Guild, yup, yup! Another room with a __**double **__bed," Bidoof said loudly, winking at me knowingly. I blushed, glaring at the brown haired man._

"_Ha ha," I countered dryly, unable to resist the smallest of smirks. "Ha, ha. Finished? Good. You don't want to hurt yourself with thinking up witty jokes." Bidoof looked at me uncomprehendingly, then a small frown found its way onto his face._

_I had expected Furna to react by pushing herself off of me and virtually kill Bidoof, but, instead, she snuggled closer to me and grasped my gloved hand with hers. I placed my free hand behind my head sheepishly and laughed nervously. Bidoof whistled innocently and walked on ahead._

"_Don't be __**too**__ long!" he called back. I resisted the urge to punch him and focused on the girl who was nuzzled into my side._

"_Don't let him get to you," Furna purred her voice like silk. I looked at her in confusion._

"_What?"_

"_He's an idiot; not worth your time and mental power."_

_I blinked. _

"Furna..." I whined. "You **know** that I don't like to be disturbed when I'm thinking!"

"You see, I don't disturb you very often!"

"...I had that coming, didn't I...?"

"Yes~" her voice was perky. "You did!"

I ignored her and pointedly turned my back. The moon was sinking slowly, and the sun was coming up just as slow.

"Fox-_y_," I heard a pouty voice, but chose to pretend I couldn't hear it. I felt a cold chill ran up my spine. The feel of something breathing onto my neck confirmed my suspicions.

"You **do** remember what day it is, don't you?" Her voice echoed in the vaults of my mind, sultry and menacing at the same time.

"..."

"**You forgot?**" she demanded in fury. I shrank back, widening my eyes to try to appear helpless so that she didn't give me her monthly verbal abuse today. It didn't appear to be working. Her eyes were glowing red in rage. I desperately racked my memory, when all of a sudden, I remembered.

_Ah, damn..._

_Flashback~_

_The pink haired Wigglytuff beamed at us, his faithful 'secretary', Chatot, sitting at his right, ever vigilant. Loudred held the rings, while Sunflora scattered petals here and there Bidoof, my best man, was trying not to laugh at the sight of me; in my usual attire, I stood infront of the alter with my brunette partner, who was wearing a rose gown with orange fire patters interwoven onto it. Her bridesmaid, Chimecho, stared at Wigglytuff in open admiration. Croagunk just sat towards the front, silent as ever, though he cast knowing looks at me occasionally, as if he knew something. Corphish sat in the front row, happily chatting to Bidoof. I gulped as Wigglytuff signalled everyone to be silent by using the following technique-_

"_YOOM-__**TAHHHHH**__!" _

_It was very effective._

"_Friendly friends," he began, his green eyes sparkling with youth, happiness and innocence._

"_We have gathered here on this __**magnificent**__ day to celebrate the union of the best recruits my Guild has ever seen! ~"_

_Loudred approached with the rings; one was fire red, I presumed this was for my vixen of a girl, and one was a blue/black colour. I took a deep breath as I noticed Furna look at me with pure triumph. _

"_Rithu Savage Hades Aura, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, through whatever Hell may ever through at you? Be it hatred, death, sickness or betrayal? ~"_

_I smirked and said in a calm, even tone,_

"_Meh, OK. I do."_

_A ripple of laughter went through the crown. Even the usually passive Xatu chuckled. _

"_And Furna Snake Sky, do you take this man to be your lawful, wedded husband? To have and to hold, through whatever Hell may ever through at you? Be it hatred, death, sickness or betrayal? ~"_

_Her voice was smooth and light; she seemed to glow with happiness._

"_Of course, most revered Wigglytuff."_

_Loudred held out the ring cushion expectantly. Suppressing the urge to faint, I took the fire ring and, taking Furna's hand; I slipped the ring onto her ring finger and gave her a rare, sincere, small smile. She did the same to me and grinned naughtily._

"_My friendly friends, I pronounce you husband and wife! ~ You may kiss the bride! ~" With that, Wigglytuff snatched a Perfect Apple and proceeded to juggle it on this head, which provoked everyone to sweat drop. I turned to my new wife and saw her expectant expression. I smirked and, pulling her close, kissed her briefly, though she held me there, investigating my mouth, the cheers from my Guild-mates seemed distant. I had no clue on how much time had passed, but, we were interrupted by Loudred's taunting howl,_

"_Get a ROOM, why DON'T you! SOME of us ACTUALLY want to go to THE RECEPTION TODAY!"_

_We broke the kiss and I was blushing like crazy, watching as the guests burst out laughing at Loudred's 'joke'_

"_I'll kill him," I muttered loud enough so that Furna could hear me._

_She even had enough sense to laugh._

_As soon as my close friends had finished give their congratulations, my brothers and sisters ran up to me and swarmed me._

"_Come on!" one shouted, pulling me in the direction of my old home._

"_Mum wants to see you~" another cried._

"_**Without**__ Furna," the oldest smirked cheekily. I sighed in resignation and allowed myself to be dragged away from Furna, who was, fortunately, was being crowded by the girls of the Guild. I could feel her gaze on me though, longing. _

"Umm..." her glare was scaring me beyond the point of nervous.

"Well?"

"...Anniversary..." I shook out.

"**Wow.** You actually remembered. What a surprise," Her reply was bitterly sarcastic. I flinched.

"..."

"I'm annoyed,"

'_Translation,'_ I thought fearfully. _'She's ticked.'_

"You don't love me..." She whimpered, calming down. "I...I knew it..."

"No...I don't hate you..." I tried, but she turned away.

"I knew it would happen. You're going off me. What have I done to deserve this? What did I do in a past life? Why did..." I decided to stop her ranting by occupying her lips with something else. She feebly tried to resist, but, I stopped her from moving by kissing her harder. She eventually started to respond by shoving me onto my back and leering at me.

"I will have to punish you..." she hissed lustfully, swiping at my face playfully.

"I realize that," I replied coolly before pulling her down to kiss her.

She didn't mind that at all.

Now, with me an Aura Guardian and she living with her sick mother, we rarely see each other. But, I'll always remember the special eight words that I keep treasured.

"_I will never leave you, I promise you."_

And, those words keep my soul alive day after day, in hope that I will one day see her again...

_END _


End file.
